


Abide

by LoubLouve



Series: Irregular verbs [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byeongkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoubLouve/pseuds/LoubLouve
Summary: Byungkwan had never really abode by the society's rules





	Abide

Byungkwan had never really understood why he had to abide by the society's rules. Why omegas had to be delicate, innocent and pure? He was almost not like that. Admittedly, he had soft features and cat-like eyes. 

But it was the only part of him which can abide to the perfect omega's clichés. He was not delicate. He had strong muscles underneath his skin, which could be useful against rude alphas. He knew how to fight. How to defend himself. He had a muscular body and a sharp tongue. 

You can also throw innocence and purity by the windows, because he never waited for his future groom to have fun. 

He tried. Honestly, he tried to abide by these rules. But he didn't success. Maybe because he was not raised correctly. But to be honest, he didn't have any regret. He liked the way he lived. 

He always tried to stand up and speak up for each omega who were attacked verbally by an alpha. Even when there is a physical assault. He never hesitated to throw some punches in some arseholes face to teach them how omega can really be. 

He didn't learn a few martial arts for nothing, didn't he? 

And, most of the time, after he kicked the ass of the dominant one, he tried to educate the victim about how he can defend himself against this kind of assault. But not a lot of omegas dare to put a foot in the gym or else. 

The society's pressure strangled them too much. Of course Byungkwan felt bad for them. They couldn't have a life like his, free from any pressure, far from abiding by the society's rules. 

Byungkwan didn't have to wear the omega traditional cloths. He could wear whatever he wanted to wear, and people who think otherwise could just say hello to his fists. Maybe Byungkwan used them too much. 

But in this world, obviously words could be a great weapon. Yet fists are greater. And Byungkwan knew particularly well how to use them. After all, he didn't care about what everybody could think. 

He didn't care about abide by the rules of the society. He only lived under his rules.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for learning irregular verbs and improve my writing.


End file.
